pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Peacemakers
Origin The Peacemakers are an intergalactic organization of extraordinary heroes intended to keep the peace on their own planets and to come together to defend the universe from greater threats. On Earth, The Peacemakers are led into battle by the highly analytical and tactical mind of Astro-Man, who is also the team's physical powerhouse. While Astro-Man's abilities and tactics tend to be more defensive in nature, Outworlder is more offensive in both abilities and personality. He is the team's hot headed rogue, willing to bring the fight to the enemy when others are more cautious. This tempestuous passion has won him both the admiration and the concern of Flux (though for appearances, she maintains that he is too young for her, and calls him a boy when she's mad). Flux can be a little wild and immature herself, but she brings compassion to the team which helps to balance Outworlder's aggression and Astro-Man's tendency toward cold, hard logic. Dr. Acacia is the team's mysterious loner. Though his magic frequently saves the day, he tends to creep out his team mates a little. This may have something to do with the fact that Acacia can often see forces at work, that the others can not. Sometimes Acacia is willing to share his disturbing visions and knowledge with the team, but sometimes, he seems to prefer to secretly manipulate the team's missions to accomplish goals which are far more important than anyone else knows. Jenny Everywhere brought the team together for the first time. She advises the team and is the one who sends them on their missions in the first place. In another reality, she had a relationship with Acacia, and she understands him better than the others. She also knows enough about the big picture that she usually understands Acacia's agenda. Acacia is sometimes able to temporarily switch Jenny with alternate versions of herself who have different skills and abilities. Though she is not as combat worthy as the others, Jenny often finds herself in the middle of their battles, and she has proven herself to be highly resourceful in keeping herself and her team alive. *Founders: **Astro-Man (Team Leader) **Outworlder **Jenny Everywhere **Dr. Acacia **Flux *Reserve Members **Cosmic Custodian Hundreds of years ago, the Peacemakers were an order of heroes from across the galaxy, gathered together to defend the common good. But one day the entire order were set against an enemy they could not defeat: the Virons, who sowed destruction throughout the galaxy. They came together in the battle of Ashkar Nebula, which was a catastrophic loss for both sides. For seven days the battle raged on, the bloodiest ever fought in the history of the galaxy. The corpses of its dead are still found floating in space to this day. The Viron warriors were all but destroyed and retreated to their own damaged homeworld, their powers greatly diminished. But the Peacemakers were dead almost to a man. After the fall of the Peacemakers the galaxy fell into chaos. Its different civilizations fell into wars which grew more and more bloody and cruel. Inhabitants of broken and poisoned worlds sought to invade the still-habitable ones, such as the backwater world called Earth. But the aliens had the bad luck of invading Earth just as it was entering a new age of heroes. It became famous as the planet no one could conquer. Now the Virons have been reuinited at great cost by Kalthar. who with his ferocious general Goldenmane has begun a last desparate attempt to conquer Earth. He hopes to shape its potential heroes into an army that can defeat all the others in the galaxy. The ghost of Sarnath, a great Peacemaker who died at Ashkar by Kalthar's own hands, has returned from the grave and joined with the human called Michael Degner to become the Outworlder. At the same time a Viron descendent called Stephen Hiromatsu had his powers fully activated by the Viron Astro-pulse, becoming the hero called Astro-Man. The two heroes joined together with their world's counterpart of Jenny Everywhere to battle the Viron threat. They decided to stay together as a team who would fight the threats too great for a single hero. They took the name of the Peacemakers, who stood against the Virons long ago. Over the next thousand years the new Peacemakers will grow in strength and power and once more spread throughout the galaxy. In one possible future, they are the guardians of a revived galactic civilization, full of promises and problems. In another they are a fascist dictatorship ruled by the tyrant Lord Kron, who sends his minions through time and space to prevent any other fate from coming about. Although they might be located in different places as individuals (Astro-Man is around a major observatory somewhere & Jenny is, well... everywhere), as a team, the Peacemakers are located in Chicago, Illinois. Notes *The team was created on the Free Universe forums and billed as "The Open-Sourced Avengers." *When deciding to use the team, creators must remember to check each characters individual page's Notes section for any rules that may or not apply as to how to properly use each one (ex: whether or not a paragraph must be included). See Also *Free Universe Bio *The team's creation in the Free Universe Forums Category:2010 Debuts Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Open Source Characters Category:Freeuniverse - Creator